ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja
}} The Ninja (also known as the Masters of Spinjitzu) are a team of young warriors formed by Master Wu to protect the land of Ninjago from evil. Since their formation, they have fought a large amount of foes, such as Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, The Preeminent, Morro, and Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm, Nadakhan and his Sky Pirate crew, Clouse and his Shadow Army, Yang and his Students, and Acronix, Krux, and the Vermillion. Members Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Former Master of Golden Power/Leader) *Kai (Fire Ninja/Master of Fire) *Cole (Earth Ninja/Master of Earth) *Zane (Ice Ninja/Master of Ice) **P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Advisor) *Jay (Lightning Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Water Ninja/Master of Water) Teachers *The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master **Master Wu (Master of Creation; lost in time) **Master Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction; deceased) Honorary Members *Dareth (Honorary Brown Ninja) *Skylor (Amber Ninja/Master of Amber) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja; non-canon) *Nelson (Honorary Purple Ninja) Allies Current *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Ray (Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Kai and Nya's Mother) *Samurai X *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) **Karlof (Master of Metal) **Paleman (Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) **Ash (Master of Smoke) **Neuro (Master of Mind) **Gravis (Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) **Tox (Master of Poison) **Shade (Master of Shadow) **Chamille (Master of Form) *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridor of Elders") *Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Police Commissioner (Became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Elemental Ice Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Master Wu Dragon (Wu) ***Golden Dragon (Lloyd/First Spinjitzu Master) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (Lloyd) ***Fusion Dragon (Kai and Nya) **Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) ***Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) ***Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) ***Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) ***Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Former *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," now destroyed) *Sky Pirates (that turned on Nadakhan, memory erased; formerly) Deceased Allies *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) *Morro (Officially reformed in "Day of the Departed"; deceased) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers (one element for each Ninja) that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Lightning (Jay) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane, P.I.X.A.L.) *Water (Nya) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/light blue) *Nya (Water; light blue/sliver) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple) *Misako (Element-less; silver) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) Weapons The Ninja (except Nya and Lloyd) have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, and Aeroblades. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) Elemental Blades *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Jay (Lightning; Blue/Yellow) *Zane (Ice; Grey/White) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) Techno Blades *Kai (Large Sword; Red) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow) *Zane (Staff; Blue) *Cole (Flail; Green) Aeroblades *Kai (Red) *Jay (Yellow) *Zane (Light Blue) *Cole (Orange) Trivia *All of the Ninja have changed their physical appearances in the show. **Jay, Kai, Zane, and Cole turned into kids in "Child's Play," but turned back to teenagers. **Lloyd was a child until he was hit by Tomorrow's Tea in "Child's Play" and aged into an old man in "Wishmasters." He reverted back to a teen due to Jay's last wish. **Zane was originally a Nindroid in human form until "The Titanium Ninja" and debuted in his titanium form in "The Invitation." **Cole was a human being until "The Temple on Haunted Hill," where he was turned into a ghost by Yang but turned human again in "Day of the Departed." He now has a scar from the transformation. **Nya's lips are no longer red following Season 6 onward. **In Season 8, all Ninja will have different appearances similar to their movie counterparts. *Zane and Nya are the only Ninja to have died in the series but were both resurrected. *Jay is the only Ninja to appear in every Ninjago episode with Nya following behind him. *Excluding allies, Nya is the only female on the team. *After Cole's physical reformation in "Day of the Departed," Zane becomes the only non-human on the team. *Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. **This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their team: **Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and both the first and second season. **Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. **Cole was hypnotized by Skales. **Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). **P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Master Wu were controlled by the Overlord. **The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. **Skylor was working for Chen. **Kai was briefly corrupted by the Staff of Elements. **Ronin was forced by Morro to betray the Ninja in "The Crooked Path" and hired by the police to capture the Ninja "Public Enemy Number One." **Misako was controlled by Bansha in "Grave Danger." **Ray and Maya were forced to work for The Hands of Time during their enslavement. *Although Lloyd is the leader of the team, every Ninja has taken on the role of the leader. *The Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on their leader Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *Excluding Nya, the Ninja are the only Elemental Masters that have the main elements in Ninjago (Water is a secondary element). *Three of the Ninja have had their main color changed. **Lloyd was green, then gold, but is now green again. **Zane was white, then silver, but is now white again. **Nya was red, then azure, then maroon, and is azure again. *All six of the Ninja have seasons or TV Special that focus on them. **Kai was the focus of Season 1, Season 4, and Season 7. **Jay was the focus of Season 1 and Season 6. **Zane was the focus of Season 1 and Season 3. **Cole was the focus of Season 1 and Day of the Departed. He may play a role in Season 8. **Lloyd was the focus of Season 2. He may be the main focus in Season 8. **Nya was the focus of Season 5 and Season 7. *Currently, Kai has the most seasons focused on him, with three seasons. *All the Ninja but Lloyd have traveled to the past. **Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay went to the past in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." **Kai, Nya, and Master Wu in "Lost in Time." *Nya and Jay are the only Ninja to remember what happened in Season 6. *Lloyd is the first and only one of Wu's students to gain the rank of master. *Each of the Ninja have their own signature color. **Kai's signature color is red. **Jay's signature color is blue. **Zane's signature color is white. **Cole's signature color is black. **Nya's signature color is azure. **Lloyd's signature color is green. *Each of the six Ninja have individual animal symbols that correspond to their characteristics (as of Season 6, depicted on their suits with matching colors and elemental resemblance). **Kai's is shown as an orange (with red outline) Lion - resembling his aggression. **Jay's is shown as a dark blue (with purple outline) Octopus - resembling his active nature. **Zane's is shown as a blue (with white outline) Tiger - resembling his intelligence. **Cole's is shown as a yellow (with orange outline) Gorilla - resembling his strength. **Nya's is shown as a white (with light blue outline) Phoenix - resembling her determination. **Lloyd's is shown as a yellow/gold (with green outline) Dragon - resembling his power. *Each of the six Ninja have their own signature weapon that they are most known for. **Kai's signature weapon is a sword. **Jay's signature weapon is a pair of Nunchucks. **Zane's signature weapon is a pair of shurikens. **Cole's signature weapon is a scythe. **Nya's signature weapon is a pair of daggers. **Lloyd's signature weapon is a pair of katanas. Gallery Ninja HoTCGILloyd.png|Lloyd|link=Lloyd HoTCGIKai.png|Kai|link=Kai HoTCGICole.png|Cole|link=Cole HoTCGIZane.png|Zane|link=Zane HoTCGIJay.png|Jay|link=Jay HoTCGINya.png|Nya|link=Nya Teachers HoTCGIWu.png|Master Wu (Lost in Time)|link=Wu MasterGarmadonCGI.png|Master Garmadon (Deceased)|link=Garmadon Allies Cgi Misako.png|Misako|link=Misako Skylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin|link=Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon|link=Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth|link=Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker|link=Ed Edna1.png|Edna Walker|link=Edna Lou1.png|Lou|link=Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien (Deceased)|link=Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg|link=Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters|link=Elemental Masters Echo Zane 2.jpg|Echo Zane|link=Echo Zane ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons|link=Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp)|link=Ultra Dragon MoS63Team.png|The ninja replacement team Jay found to stop the wedding (Soto, Skylor, Dareth, Police Commissioner, Echo Zane, and Ronin) HoTCGIRay.png|Ray|link=Ray HoTCGIMaya.png|Maya|link=Maya CGISamurai X.png|Samurai X|link=Samurai X MorroCGI.png|Morro|link=Morro Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Creatures Category:Water Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja Category:Dragons Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Elemental masters Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Golden Power Category:Main protagonists Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time